undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco
Marco is a human from the reality of the Creators who by accident entered the reality of Undertale Multiverse. For his story, check out the story called An Alternate Multiverse (AU Crossover) on Wattpad. (The story is still in development.) https://www.wattpad.com/753206531-an-alternate-multiverse-au-crossover-part-1-meet WARNING: Do not edit without the author's permission. Personality Marco is a rather gentle and kind-hearted man. He isn't the one who only likes to fight. He fights only when necessary or when provoked. He strongly dislikes killing, althought he slayed countless timelines and universes on orders of Error404. He is intelligent and calculated. He takes important matters seriously and usually doesn't joke around much. He is a reasonable character and if you get into his way and if you're not on his hit list, you could potentially come out alive and well. He comforts his friends when they have a problem, he listens to them and does everything he can to help out. He is a pretty selfless and caring person, and in some cases he cares about other people more than about himself. He is afraid of being trapped and stuck forever, and he takes that it's worse than death. Regarding love, he is bisexual. He doesn't care about the person's appearence as much as their personality. He is pretty shy when he meets new people. He doesn't like to show off his intelligence and power. He likes to learn new things and is often inquisitive. He can get temperamental, althought you need to say pretty nasty or annoying stuff to tick him off. When he gets angry, it's advised to keep away from him. He doesn't tolerate traitors. He is afraid of his powers beacuse he knows what he's truly capable of and takes himself for a monster. That's why he never uses all his might. Appearence When he arrived in the Multiverse, Marco was a 1.83 m tall human, with short black spiky hair that goes down. He was not very physically strong. He had serious, yet gentle face. After his RESET, Marco started training and got pretty ripped and skilled in fight. He grew up to 1.89 m tall at the age of 18. ADC: -during the underground events, Marco wore black track pants, navy blue T-shirt, gray sneakers and his M necklace. -before the fight for Monsterkind, his outfit variated. -during the battle for Monsterkind, after reforming Marco wore an armor similar to one Undyne the Undying wears during Genocide. However, his armor is navy blue and instead of a heart, he has a yellow DT star on his cheat. Even after he healed his wounds and his eye back, a scar was left on each of his eyes. Multiverse: -during all the events in the Multiverse, Marco wore his armor. History Marco was a high school student in the reality of Creators. After commiting a murder, he ran away from home. During his run, a time space anomaly happened which sent him to the Undertale reality, specifically the ADC timeline. ADC Timeline He fell down the hole on Mt. Ebott and found himself in the middle of the genocide run. He managed to save Toriel, Papyrus and Sans before Frisk/Chara arrived. While helping monsers escape, he heard that they progerssed to Waterfall and are fighting Undyne the Undying. He arrived at the bridge, when the human was about to deal the killing blow. He managed to block the attack. He grabbed the human and threw them at the beginning of the bridge and destroyed the bridge with Undyne's spears. He met all other bosses at Alphys' lab. They came up with a plan: there was a book with ancient magic spells where was a spell called Soul Energy Absorption. The forbidden and forgotten magic that allows the user to take all energy out of the person's SOUL. The bosses managed to evacuate Hotland and grabbed Mettaton on the way. They decided to make a stand in the Judgement Hall. Marco himself left to get Asgore, which in the end worked. The team consisted of: Marco equipped with a sword and a shield, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne the Undying, Mettaton NEO, Alphys and Asgore. They sucessfully killed the human 15 times before Marco used SEA. After using it he impaled the human with his sword, killing them. He had the power to reset, which he did. He did a True Pacifist route and was happy. However, he tried to revieve two people from the dead, however failed due to not having enough SOUL energy. So he decided to do a genocide route to get more power. After killing everyone, he faced Chara to take all their power. He sucessfully beat them, revealing his plans. He then did a True Reset and once again did a True Pacifist route, with Chara inside his soul. He managed to split his soul into three pieces, one for himself, one for Chara and one for Asriel. They lived 6 years in peace on the surface until Monster-hating humans assembled an army and went to slaughter every Monster. Marco took them on, being a distraction for Monsters to retreat underground and hide where no one will find them. While in battle, Marco was heavily wounded. Chara went to him, trying to aid him. Marco then confessed his feelings to Chara with his dying breath, and begged him to retreat underground. Marco, however used all his power and refused to die, leading to him reforming. He then once again charged on the army, sucessfully beating the soldiers bit by bit. Then he got shot in the left eye with an extremely powerful magic cannons used by humans. He then created a shockwave, and then was surrounded with lightnings whose power was rapidly increasing. When the energy of the lightnings greatly surpassed the energy of the Sun, the decided to blast. Chara managed to stop him, but Marco was forced to fire a beam at the sky. This made humans retreat in fear. Multiverse After two weeks, Ink!Sans entered the timeline to discover where the beam came from, since it made a lot of mayhem in the Multiverse. He met Marco, and decided to show him the Multiverse. Marco soon met Error!Sans in the Anti-Void, but was grabbed by black strings and pulled into a portal. He found himself in a cliff-like area and it turned out it was the home of Error404!Sans: the most powerful being in the Multiverse. Error404 decided to test him to see if Marco makes a good servant. Marco was forced to use his Omega Blast, managing to knock down Error404, dealing him 999999999 HP of damage. They made a deal, in which Marco has to destroy timelines and universes Error404 commands, and in exchange Error404 will spare Marco's timeline. After a while, the events of Underverse started, and after Error destroyed the Multiverse, Error404 was enraged. He needed all those universes to revive his own. He planned to take down the Original Universe, but was stopped by Marco, who had a plan to revive the Multiverse. So Marco firstly grabbed the SOULS of XTale Chara and Frisk and allied up with them. He went to get the SOUL of Fear to help out too. After confronting XGaster and Ink, Chara and Frisk went to destroy XGaster's puppets, Bete Noire to defeat XGaster's Beast, and Marco went after XGaster and Ink. Ink tried to protect his friend, but failed, being caught in Marco's strings and thrown out of the timeline. XGaster tried to fight Marco himself, but alas failed, which resulted in his OVERWRITE SOUL being taken away from him. Ink managed to return to the timeline and took the SOUL away from Marco, but it turned out that it was a fake, and Marco absorbed all the power of the OVERWRITE SOUL and shattered it. He erased XGaster completely from existance and Ink was taken to Error404, for his fate to be revealed later. Marco fulfilled the promise he gave to Bete Noire, sending her to her own timeline. Then he took XTale Frisk and Chara to an empty Anti-Void, creating them a new universe by using his new OVERWRITE abilities. He returned to his own timeline, only to find his Chara being angry beyond words for Marco leaving him. He then told Marco to leave the timeline forever. Marco obeyed, and left the timeline erasing everyone's memories of him except Chara's. He lost all his friends and his love. ... Further data permanently unavailable on this page. Abilities These are the abilities he has after the events of Underverse. Energy manipulation Marco has the ability to bend any type of energy. He can use it to create weapons, projectiles, shields, distractions… He can take control of energy attacks launched at him, like Gaster Blasters or energy spears. He uses electromagnetic energy to create a thin barrier around his body which is impenetrable by any energy attack. Time manipulation Marco has the ability to manipulate time in any place in the Multiverse, even the whole Multiverse itself. It's a pretty useful ability in a fight, since he can freeze his enemies and deal fatal blows on them. Only powerful time-bending beings, like Time!Sans, are immune to this ability. Elemental bending He can bend fire, water, earth, air, etc. Blue Mastery Much like Error404, he can use blue magic on things and beings who have or don't have a SOUL. Cables Marco learned how to create cables from Error and Error404. He used them to painlessly destroy universes and timelines he was tasked to destroy. He can summon both Error's and Error404's. Error's strings are available for usage always, while Error404's are available only once a month due to requiring massive amounts of energy. Teleportation He has the ability to teleport at any place and any time. Omnispective Marco can choose to see anyone, anything, anywhere and at any time. Superhuman abilities Marco's physical abilities surpass every human in the Multiverse. Even without using his magic, he has a great chance to defeat half of the Multiverse with his sheer strenght alone. This is possible because he has reformed. His new body apparently has no limit in becoming stronger, faster or tougher. He has a boosted intellect, and since he was intellectual before he reformed, this makes him go over a genius level of intellect. He has an unimaginable physical strenght, endurance, durability, agility, speed and stamina. He is also highly perceptive, stealthy and is a great strategist. SEA (SOUL Energy Absorption) Ancient, forbidden and forgotten magic. It allows the user to take the power from the being they choose. It functions like a string from a finger that pierces into the victim's SOUL. It's indestructible since it's immaterial. The string transfers the power from victim's SOUL to user's SOUL. When the victim's SOUL is fully drained, it shatters. Only 0.5% of all magic creatures can use this magic without getting killed by it themselves. And among those 0.5% only 11% can use it on a member of a different race. Marco is a really rare being, being able to use this power both on humans and monsters. HATE Absorption Marco can absorb HATE, which his SOUL processes into strong magic boost. Corrupt HATE form If he absorbs too much HATE in a short span of time, the HATE will take control and turn him into a chaotic destructive beast without any control. Meanwhile, his SOUL slowly processes HATE, and after a while, he will turn back to normal. SOUL Power During 6 months he spent in the Multiverse, Marco absorbed the power of 97% kinds of SOULS. He can use every power of every SOUL he gathered. With the power, he gained knowledge about every SOUL and things like how to counter it. Omega Blast Marco's strongest and deadliest attack. About 10 beings maximally in the entire Multiverse can survive this attack at only medium power. The attack itself is a lightning attack. Marco creates a giant dome which starts to fill up with electricity which gets more powerful every second. The dome can't be escaped from or disabled. All attacks in the dome except Marco's are nullified. Once the attack is fully charged (2-10 minutes, depending on the power) Marco can choose to fire it in form of a beam, shockwave or energy ball. The attack Marco fired in ADC timeline was the weakest, while the one fired at Error404 was a bit stronger. Its full power is immeasurable and it is said that if he uses this attack in current state and on maximum power, he can easily destroy the Multiverse #12 and countless others around it, along with himself. Stats *'MARCO' – 12 ATK 8 DEF 100 HP LV 1 (after the fall into underground) *'MARCO' – 120 ATK 120 DEF 499 HP LV 20 (Genocide) *'GUARDIAN MARCO' – 500 ATK 500 DEF 999 HP LV 1 (reformed, without armor) *'GUARDIAN MARCO' – 10 000 ATK 10 000 DEF 999 HP LV 1 (reformed, with armor) *'MARCO' – 50 000 000 ATK 50 000 000 DEF 9 999 999 HP LV 9999 (after Underverse, without armor) *'MARCO' – 1 000 000 000 ATK 1 000 000 000 DEF 9 999 999 HP LV 9999 (after Underverse, with armor) *'MARCO' – ∞''' ATK '''∞ DEF ??? HP LV ??? (While using the Omega Blast) Trivia • He has Italian origins. • His design was supposed to have pointy hair facing upwards. • He was trained by many Undynes. • He doesn't take himself for a hero. • He hated his father. • His phone was the reason why he ended up in UT reality, because it was filled wit UT-related junk. • His other self leads a sucessful life as a CEO of a white tech producing company. • Threre are no alternate versions of him in any other Timeline, Universe or Multiverse. • His favourite food is gulash. • He had vast knowledge before he got into the Multiverse, since he was a nerd for AUs and stuff. • He was more angry and temperamental before his accident. • He likes GTA games. • He doesn't have a code and can't be hacked. • The reason why his Omega Blast is so powerful is because of a lightning bolt that hit him in Original Reality. • His Omega Blast looks similar to Godzilla Earth's heat ray, only it's white. • He met a human called Parum Tractus on a task given to them by Error404, they developed respect for each other. • Marco has the power of SOUL of Control, due to Parum not being the only one who owns such soul so Marco found such person and took their SOUL energy. • Despite having destroyed so many timelines, Marco actually respects and cherishes their existance. He appreciates life, in general. • He was proclaimed a God of Destruction, Power and SOUL, but gave up his title to continue living his life, now only being a Deity (but still surpassing many Gods). • The only thing he seeks is a normal life. • While not destroying things, he liked to visit peaceful AUs and timelines and made friends, learned new informations and magic. Category:Human Category:Male